Lee Soo-Jin
|gender = Female |occupation = Bishop |affiliation = Nox |debut = Chapter 40 |Name = Lee Soo-jin |charyeok = Pandora |species = Human |age = Unknown |style = Northern ITF Taekwondo}} Lee Soo-Jin is a Bishop and is a key who has broken the limiter placed on humans which makes her an extremely dangerous fighter. Appearance Lee Soo-Jin has an athletic figure with short purple hair and eyes. Her outfit consist of a midriff baring black and brown sleeveless dress shirt with a orange tie with baggy brown and red pant's and black heeled boot's. Her accessories are wristband's and a eye patch. When her Charyeok is activated her hair grow to thigh length, she gain's a veil and a black and red box. Her right also turn eye hazel while left stay's purple but glow's and bleed's. Personality Not much of her personality has been shown but when she met Jin Mo-Ri she seemed to be very excited. Although she is shown to be ruthless in battle, also has been shown to be quite serious when meeting higher up's. Abilities Lee Soo-Jin is a very powerful and dangerous fighter shown to have beaten the The Six leader and most powerful fighter Kim Oong-Nyuh. Superhuman Endurance: Lee Soo-Jin has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times she has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of her body from training with her father she has superhuman agility. She is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. She has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Superhuman Strength: Lee Soo-Jin has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Lee Soo-Jin has blown apart arenas. Superhuman Speed: Lee Soo-Jin has shown remarkable speed. Several times she has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. Northern ITF Taekwondo Charyeok Pandora: This is the charyeok of Lee Soo-Jin, this is the second key introduced in the series. Like the other key it changes the appearance of the user. Her charyeok is Pandora from the Greek myth, the woman who opened the Pandora's box and let loose all the evil and suffering in the world. She can create diseases and illness were ever she goes and she seems to have a power to produce poison from her body. Ability Sealing: Being one of the keys it has the ability to seal away a gods ability carrying them on a lower plane so they can be hurt. It can also seal away a person's Charyeok like what she did to the judges. Ability Awakening: Being one of the keys it has the ability to awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack gods, nephilim and higher, that they couldn't previously hurt. It can also undo the seals it placed on gods. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye. Power Reflection: It has the ability to reflect any attack aim at the user whether it is physical, charyeok or otherwise. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nox Category:Bishop Category:Charyeok Users